1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control device and to new parts therefor for securing a tubular sleeve on an external portion of a capillary tube of the control device as well as to new methods of making such a control device and such parts.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control device comprising a housing means having an external peripheral surface means, control means disposed in the housing means, a bulb means disposed external to the housing means and remote therefrom, a capillary tube interconnecting the bulb means to the control means, fastening means securing a part of the capillary tube to the external peripheral surface means of the housing means, and a sleeve of material disposed on the capillary tube and having opposed ends one of which is disposed adjacent the fastening means and the other of which is located between the bulb means and the one of the ends thereof. For example, see FIGS. 1 and 2 of this application.